Like Father, fusing son!
by Anime-freak9
Summary: Freeza, Coola and King Cold escape from HFIL (or HELL) during the 7 years Goku is gone. Vegeta and Mirar Trunks have to save the world.
1. Default Chapter

The untold story.......

"What's that?" u ask?...

This is the story of the 10/11 months of the 6 out of 7 years Goku was gone. And how it was up to Vegeta and Trunks to save the world.

It couldn't have been a easy time. Halloween was tomorrow Chichi was having an awful time. Not only was her father "THE GREAT OX KING!" extremely sick, so was her two boys, Gohan and Goten. Chichi was kinda sick too, but being a single mom, she didn't let that stop her.  She was also still sobbing about Goku's death. Her pure heart was the only thing that kept her going.

Meanwhile at Capsule Corp., Vegeta was training alone for the first time in a while. Trunks was too extremely sick. It turned out to be very contagious. The Ox King had gotten it first. He then gave it to Gohan who gave it to Chichi who gave it to Goten who gave it to Trunks who gave it to Bulma who gave it to her parents, Master Roshi, Puar, Oolong and Yamcha. Good thing Krillin took a vacation with his family. But what happened to Piccolo? It turns out he took time out and seemed to just hang out on top of Kame's (or Dende's now) lookout.

Anyway, back to Vegeta, it was just a regular day for him. He didn't care about everyone else, yet. Vegeta didn't realize what was happening in the USA. Why would he? He's in Japan for crying out loud! But overnight the world as he knew it would make a dramatic change.

The next day, Vegeta awoke to a scream from Bulma. She was already awake and watching TV while drinking tea on the couch. Soon everyone in the house was down stairs. The shocking footage on the television showed a familiar face causing havoc. "Oh no!" Vegeta realized that face. The face that killed his father, but strangely, it was also the face that almost killed him and Goku. It was Freeza but it was it was also Coola. The news reports stated that the monster had come out of the ground near the Statue of Liberty. It soon destroyed the beloved torch-carrying mistress and a few minutes after that it completely destroyed New York City and reduced it to rubble.

Vegeta was angered and was willing and able to fight the evil being but was stopped by his son. "Please don't go dad!" Trunks pleaded with his father. "Let go of me!" Vegeta said as he pushed Trunks down on the couch. "Please Vegeta, don't go." Bulma cried out. Then out of nowhere, Piccolo appeared. "What are you doing here namek!?" Vegeta said. "I have information on that creature Vegeta." Piccolo replied. "If you thought that monster is Freeza, your right....." Piccolo said. Everyone Gasped. "...but if you thought that thing is Coola, you're also correct!". "What are you talking about?!?" Vegeta yelled. "According to Goku, that thing is a fusion of both Freeza and Coola!" Piccolo said.

Piccolo and Vegeta took some time to bring everyone to the lookout. "After talking to Goku it seems that King Cold helped his sons steal the "evil earrings" from a palace located in HFIL. The earrings apparently have the power to fuse two equal fighters into one extremely stronger fighter". Dende said. "AHHHHH!" the Ox King was on the ground after being tossed aside by Chichi. "YOU SPOKE TO GOKU!" Chichi screamed. "Yes but its limited and takes a lot of energy from my and King Kai." Dende replied. "So what you're saying is that the monster is more powerful than both Freeza and Coola?!" Vegeta, Piccolo and Gohan said. "Precisely." Dende replied. Than this is not going to be easy everyone thought.

It was night time on Halloween but there was no trick or treaters out. America was gone, destroyed. Everyone was ruthlessly murder. The monster had revealed a name before he destroyed Sacramento, California. His name was neither Freeza or Coola nor Freela or Cooza. It was simply, Prince Cold.

The next morning sparked both a new month and a new chapter in Vegeta's life. He awoke on the lookout to find that Prince Cold had destroyed the Earth. "How could he do this without us realizing it?" Vegeta wondered. "It's impossible……" Dende said. "……he destroyed the Earth with so little power!" Vegeta then realized that Prince Cold wasn't on Earth anymore. In fact, he was on his way to the lookout!

Just then Prince Cold and his father King Cold broke through Piccolo and a sick Gohan to come face to face with Vegeta. Just when it looked like they were going to come to blows Krillin and his family, 18 and Marron, showed up. "What in the world!?!" Krillin said. Everyone was shocked. They all thought that they had died. Fortunately, Krillin and 18 were alive and ready to fight, but the monster had other plans.

If everything wasn't weird enough, Prince Cold decided to take the strongest fighters alone. He made a clear barrier stopping any noise or people from interfering. Outside the barrier was King Cold, Prince Cold, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin and 18. Prince Cold soon took 18 out of the picture by using his incredible speed to knock her into the barrier. This made Krillin mad! He charged at Prince Cold ready to defeat him but he was just tossed aside. Piccolo and Vegeta attacked together in hopes of victory but were blasted across the lookout.

As everyone looked on helplessly, Krillin tried a tri-form attack. "Wait 'till you get a load of this!" the three Krillins screamed. They charged up to him and started blasting the creature. The monster was unfazed by the attack. He made the Krillins one again with just a small blast from the tip of his finger. Prince Cold then finally made a blast that hit Krillin and made a crater in the floor of the lookout. 

While Vegeta and Piccolo were getting up, a familiar shadow stood in front of them. Krillin was out of the picture but another fighter would take his place. As Krillin was being put in the barrier, the new fighter helped revive Vegeta and Piccolo with some sensu beans. Right after the revival, the three fighters flew back over to Prince Cold and each of them spoke. "My name is Piccolo. You destroyed my home planet and terrorized my friends." "My name is Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyanjins. You destroyed my home planet and killed my father." The monster gasped after he realized who the third fighter was. "Remember me?" the mystery fighter said. "No, no, it can't be!" "Yes it's me. I've come back from the future to defeat you!"

Yes, it was indeed Mirar Trunks. 


	2. Continued

We now return to... LIKE FATHER, FUSING SON!  
  
Prince Cold was shaking in fear. "No, no, oh please no!" King Cold said under his breath. "And how have you two been doing?" Trunks said with a smile. Trunks knew the monster was stronger, but it still had the fear of the day Goku came back in a Ginyu Force capsule. "Your gonna get it now!" Piccolo said in an arrogant voice. (Which by the way didn't really sound like him!) But just when you thought that it was going to be easy, the Coola part of Prince Cold took over.  
  
"You must be joking!" Prince Cold said. "You aren't even a challenge!" "Huh?" Trunks was wondering what was going on. "Two minds inherit this body. And I don't know who you are but your talking big for such a weak fighter!" the monster said. Prince Cold and his father began to laugh until Mirai Trunks and Vegeta powered up to super saiyan 2. King Cold then had a plan. Seeing that Piccolo was far weaker than the two saiyans, he planned to attack him himself.  
  
King Cold sprang into action. "You're dead Namek!" He yelled. Piccolo sensed him coming and waited until the last second. "Fool!" Piccolo said grabbing King Cold's arm. He then drove his arm straight through King Cold's shoulder. "AHHHHH!" King Cold screamed in pain. "He may be my father but he is still an idiot!" Prince Cold said with a grin. Soon his grin turned into a frown as Trunks drove his hand into his stomach. The monster slid back but managed to stay on his feet. "It that the best you got?" Prince Cold said with a laugh. "Here's mine!" He launched himself forward and caught Trunks by surprise. He punched Trunks several times until Vegeta came in and almost shot his head off.  
  
"Don't forget, I'm still here." Vegeta said. All of a sudden, Piccolo literally came out of nowhere and kicked Prince Cold in the back of his head. Unfortunately, the monster was unaffected and decided to have some fun with Piccolo. He grabbed Piccolo's leg and disappeared with him. "What just happened?" Trunks wondered with his hand on the side of his face. "His game is to defeat us one-by-one." Vegeta said. Trunks looked up at his father and smiled. "It's nice to see you again father." "This is no time to get reacquainted boy." Trunks never met his father as a boy. Even if he did go to the past, Vegeta's cold outer shell would keep him out.  
  
Trunks looked past that and remembered what Yamcha told him. How his father attacked Cell after he was blasted right through his stomach. How his father risked his life (and almost lost his life) attacking Cell. Trunks realized that Vegeta was right. This REALLY wasn't the time to be talking. They had to find Piccolo, and Prince Cold! 


End file.
